A Harry and a Daddy
by HpFanficFan
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry throws a tantrum, finger-paints and accuses Severus of being silly. Meanwhile Severus is discovering the true horrors of raising little boys, and realizes something he has somehow missed. Severitus. Implied CP.
1. Tantrum

**Title: **A Harry and a Daddy

**Author: **Hpfanficfan

**Summary: **Once upon a time, a Harry and a daddy existed in a world of perfect harmony...or did they? What will Severus do when Harry decides to throw his first temper tantrum? Severus realizes something he's somehow failed to notice before...what could it be? Severitus. Implied CP.

**Warning:** Implied corporal punishment or spanking.

**A Harry and a Daddy**

**PART I of II**

_Once upon a time, a Harry and a daddy existed in a world of perfect harmony. They lived in a great mansion in the small Wizarding town of Wilbert. Wilbert was peaceful society; the town had many daddies, but only one Harry._

_This particular daddy was called Severus Snape. He was mean, sarcastic and one big ugly git. But not to Harry. Harry was a little boy who came to live in the town of Wilbert two years ago. His parents were killed by awful dark wizard many years ago. Poor little Harry was left an orphan and sent to live with his nasty relatives – Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and their son, Dudley. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did not like him at all. In fact, they made him live in a tiny cupboard and gave him all the chores, as much as the small boy could handle. Harry rarely had enough to eat and had to sneak food from the kitchen when he could. His aunt and uncle yelled at him constantly, and they would call him hurtful names like 'freak'._

_Harry hated his life at the Dursleys and wished that someone would come and take him away. Sometimes, Harry would cry himself to sleep, all alone in his dark cupboard; at least no one bothered him there._

_Then one day, out of the blue, a daddy came and rescued Harry. From then on, Harry lived with his daddy in the little town of Wilbert. Daddy gave Harry a room of his own, bigger than both of Dudley's rooms put together! He gave Harry easy chores like picking up his toys and making the bed. Now, not only did Harry have enough to fill his stomach, he got treats as well – like chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties._

_Harry was very happy._

_Daddy taught Harry that magic was not bad, and that Harry was not a freak. Daddy never screeched at Harry or swing wooden spoons at him like Aunt Petunia did. And when he grabbed Harry by the ear it was never as hard as Uncle Vernon would._

_At first, Harry was timid and shy, distrusting of everything that came his way including his new daddy. But as time passed, the young boy settled down and became very active and bouncy...much to the dismay of his daddy._

_Each day was a new adventure for Harry. Everyday was fun. Harry always did as he was told...though not according to daddy. But he was a good boy nonetheless, and never threw temper tantrums like his cousin, Dudley, constantly did. Yes, he would whine and pout, but never did he yell or scream or even stomp his feet!_

_All in all, the daddy was proud of his Harry. Nobody else could claim they had a boy as well-behaved and obedient his little Harry._

_Harry was perfect and so was his life with daddy._

_One afternoon, however, Wilbert's perfect harmony was broken when the boy called Harry threw his first temper tantrum..._

oooXooOxOooXooo

"NO!" Six-year old Harry shouted, crying.

It was one of those days.

After the mild spanking (six swats) Severus had done the routine 'after the sting, comes the honey' cuddling. That usually calmed Harry down; the boy would sit on his lap and cry for five minutes and then everything would be fine. This time though, no amount of soothing could calm Harry and the child grew more and more upset, and every shout got louder and louder. Harry had never acted-out like that before. By the time Severus figured out his son was having a temper tantrum, he was at his wits end.

"Harry Snape! Watch your tone!" Severus scolded, trying to keep his temper.

"NO! Leave me alone!"

"Stop this behaviour right now," Severus demanded as he tried unsuccessfully to get Harry to calm down.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry stomped his feet and thrashed his arms around.

"I won't stand for this tantrum," Severus bit out, his face heating up with frustration and anger. He'd already spanked Harry, he couldn't pull the boy over his lap again. Maybe a sound smack would set him straight? "Stop it right now, Harry. I mean it," he scolded harshly. But Harry was too worked up to care, he was in full tantrum mode and he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Go away! Go away!" Harry wailed as he pulled and shoved, trying to get out of Severus's grip.

"That's enough!" said Severus as he reached around and smacked Harry on the bum. The boy was infuriating and he had to tried hard not to raise his voice, Harry still didn't like loud noises.

Harry shrieked and Severus cringed at the high pitched noise of a screaming six year old.

_Alright...time for a different strategy._

Severus opted to give the boy a time out, so that both of them could take a breather. After all, wasn't that what you were suppose to do with a child intent on throwing the temper tantrum of their life? Let them cool down on their own?

As Harry continued to howl, Severus found his control slipping. He growled, took a deep breath and counted to ten before turning to Harry.

"Stop this abominable behaviour at once, Harry," Severus ordered. "This is your last warning. Another word and you are getting a time out."

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed as he continue to bawl his eyes out.

"So be it!" Severus said frostily and released Harry's wrist. "You are not to leave this room until I say, is that understood? You are old enough to understand my expectations, Harry. This kind of behaviour is unacceptable and I will not tolerate another minute of it."

Harry, now out of his father's firm grip promptly ignored Severus and stomped across his room, where upon he grabbed the nearest thing within his reach and chucked it at his father.

The older wizard however, caught the toy with one hand and finally shouted in all his anger and frustration. "And _this _is coming with me!"

"No, no!" Harry cried and ran forward, jumping up and grabbing at Severus's robes, trying to get to his favourite toy.

"If you don't want it, then I will have it."

"I...w...want it," Harry cried with streaming of tears running down his blotchy face. "Give it b...back."

"You may have it back tomorrow."

"No, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry wailed in a desperate attempt to get the toy. The boy's face was stained with still flowing tears, and he was crying so much he was coughing and choking. The look on Harry's face would break any woman's heart. But Severus knew better than to give in to a tantrum like this. Those were probably crocodile tears anyway.

"Ten minutes, Harry. Think about what you did wrong," Severus said sternly and with that, he turned and headed into the hall.

"No, I don't wanna!" Harry whined and sobbed. He reached wiped his itchy eyes with the back of his hand, but the tears kept coming.

"I don't believe you have a choice in this."

"No!" Harry continued to cry, but Severus ignored him. He grabbed the knob and pull the door so that only a small crack was left open.

And so he left the boy alone to finish his meltdown. Harry's screams of displeasure followed Severus as he trampled down the tall. Remarkably calm on the outside, one the inside Severus was pining to scream his own frustration.

"You're terrible and I don't like you anymore!" He heard Harry cry from the bedroom. Severus felt a pang in his heart, but at the same time he knew Harry didn't mean it.

After half an hour of fighting the squall Harry conjured up, he was exhausted, furious and nursing splitting headache. Fuming, he slammed his hand against the wall and shouted some colourful words of anger. No child had test his patience so, not even the royally spoiled brat, Draco Malfoy.

Sitting down on top of the stairs, he put his head in between his hands and let out a tired sigh.

They both needed to calm down.

oooXooOxOooXooo

_Okay, so maybe perfect harmony can no longer be used to describe Harry's life with his daddy. Actually, it might have been an exaggeration in the first place. The daddy was confused, his Harry had never acted like this before, like...like a spoiled brat. Was his Harry spoiled? Of course not, he might indulge Harry from time to time, but he was firm more often than not._

_As the daddy sat there with his head down, his breathes ragged with frustration he began to wonder..._

oooXooOxOooXooo

What had caused Harry to blow up like that?

_This is be Molly's fault! _Thought Severus. _She is constantly coddling the boy and feeling sorry for him. Her indulgence is utterly incomprehensible! What happened in the past should stay in the past, Harry did not need people pitying him! Nor does he need anyone reminding him of what happened. Or perhaps it is Lucius and his little prince. Draco is spoiled rotten and is having a terrible influence on Harry._

It was amazing how much Harry had changed. Only a year ago, he had been timid, shy, and obeyed his every word. When Severus walked down the aisles in the local grocery store and saw children screaming for candy, he could proudly say that his son would never show him such attitude.

Harry had never done anything like this, ever.

Two years ago, Severus rescued Harry when word of abuse from the Muggle authorities reached the headmaster. To say that Dumledore was upset was an understatement. The old man had been quite angry, both at himself and at the Dursleys. He place a tremendous part of the blame on himself, regretting ever leaving the son of Lily and James Potter in the care of those despicable Muggles.

Throughout the years, Mrs. Figg had noticed signs of neglect and reported to Dumbledore. But the blood bond was a necessity and though Harry was unhappy, it was a small price to pay in a matter of life and death. It wasn't until another neighbour called the police and reported a potential case of abuse that anybody knew the real gravity of the neglect. The call led to an investigation and had been widely publicized. Soon after, charges filed and a court date was set. In the mean time Harry and Dudley stayed with social services until a suitable guardian could be found.

Both Dursleys were found guilty and received three year prison sentences for child abuse and had to give up he custody of both boys. If Dumbledore had his way, the Dursleys would be facing Wizarding law, which had more severe consequences for crimes against children. But he did not want the Wizarding world to know anything about Harry Potter just yet. Fortunately, Wizard law allows charges of child abuse many years after the initial incidents. And with Harry Potter as the victim, a guilty verdict would be a breeze.

Severus couldn't wait until the day those worthless Muggles got what they really deserved.

Marge, the lumpy sister of Vernon Dursley, applied for and won custody of Dudley, but she wanted nothing to do Potter's child. Dumbledore had implored Severus to take Harry as his own, as there was no one else. Severus had suggested the Weasleys, and how they would provide the perfect home for Harry. But the old Wizard refused, saying that the Weasleys, as kind as they were, had their own children to worry about. Harry, coming from a family that did not want him didn't need 6 brothers and a sister jocking for the parents' attention. The headmaster spewed all his wise words about how Harry would feel out of place and different, and how the boy needed unique care and attention and so on and so forth.

In the end Severus had reluctantly agreed to the atrocious settlement. What in the world was he going to do with an abused four year old boy? Severus had wondered. Oh, and who also happened to be his childhood nemesis' son!

Severus shook his head. He still didn't understand why the confounded old man chose him to look after the blasted boy.

Severus took Harry to Prince Manor, home of his mother and her mother before her. He placed Harry in the bedroom, told to boy to sleep and spend the rest of the day thinking hard. Severus' life with his new 'son' had started out quite shakily. Harry was painfully undernourished, and had to drink a substantial amount of potions just to gain a little weight. But the physical wounds of the neglect would heal, it was the emotional scars that worried everyone.

Harry was overly shy and timid, and never spoke unless spoken to. The boy was also worryingly obedient; it was unnatural. It took some time for the new arrival to get use to his surroundings, and even longer for him to warm to Severus. Initially, Severus himself remained emotionless and frosty, but as time passed, he began craving that funky smile Harry had when he was truly happy. Week after week, Harry got better and better and by the end of the year, he was as normal as a four year old could get.

Harry was still more well-behaved than the average boy. But that early obedience, like scars of his neglect, faded with time. By six year old, Harry started getting in trouble more times than Severus would like to handle.

However, Harry has never acted out like _this._

_Maybe it's just a phase? Maybe it is high time he threw a tantrum...to make up for all those years of pent up emotions? Perhaps I should be relieved ...is this what normal six year olds do? Merlin, I hope n__ot! Is throw__ing a tantrum is just a fundamental stage of development_. _That's it, he's just acting out...but how do I get rid of it?_

"Daddy?"

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts by a timid voice from down the hall. He turned and saw Harry peeking out of his room, face covered with dry tears and snot.

How long was he out of it? Severus wondered as he checked the time, it had been nearly an half an hour. Had it been that long?

"Harry," Severus said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry." The look on Harry's face and his woeful tone was heartbreaking.

" Come here," Severus stepped forward and opened his arms.

Harry shuffled towards his father and scooted into the welcoming arms. He let out a tiny sob and buried his face into the black robes.

"Shhh...it's alright. Don't cry," Severus soothed while rubbing Harry's back gently.

"I'm sorry," Harry quivered, pressing his face against Severus's chest.

"It's okay, there, there."

"I...don't not like you. I like you a lot." Harry sniffed and coughed.

Severus smiled. "I know."

Harry seemed puzzled by his own behaviour, Severus observed. The sudden change in Harry's attitude no doubt scared Harry himself. Severus knew Harry was sorry, as shameful as a six year old could possibly feel.

Harry tightened his grip and cried even harder "I didn't mean it," he insisted.

"Hush now, no need to carry on so," Severus picked Harry up and headed downstairs. The small boy wrapped one arm around Severus's neck and laid his head sideways on the conveniently placed shoulder.

"I love you, daddy," he sniffed.

"I love you too, Harry."

"Are...are you m...mad?" Harry questioned faintly, his breath hitching.

"No, I'm not mad," Severus answered softly as he made his way to the lounge. It was hard to see his son so upset, and crying so hard. Severus sat down on the couch and with small boy curled on his lap "Shhh."

"I'm s..sorry for...for yelling...and throwing stuff."

"I know, Harry. It's alright. I'm very proud of you for knowing what you've done wrong and apologizing," Severus held Harry tightly in his arms, his son had not been this upset in a long time.

"Don...don't go away," Harry sniffed as he snuggled closer. "I don't w...want you to go away."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere, Harry."

"I did...didn't mean it wh..when I said that."

"I know, Harry. It's alright. Daddy's not going anywhere."

Ten minutes passes and Harry had finally begun to calm down. Severus summoned a glass of water and held it for Harry as the boy took huge gulps.

"Slow down," Severus exasperated and pull the glass away. Harry took big gulps of air before tipping the glass towards him again. Severus grimaced when Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve and summoned tissue paper and a wet towel.

"Here, blow." Severus pinched Harry's nose and made a face when he felt the wet substance through the thin tissue. He then took the towel and swiped it across Harry's face gingerly, making sure to get rid of any tears that still lingered. He folded the towel in half and sponged away the tears that still pooled around Harry's red eyes.

"I'm sorry for not coming to get you. I only wanted you to calm down for ten minutes. I was lost in thought...I'm sorry I left you alone for so long."

Harry listened in bewilderment. Why was daddy apologizing to him? Harry was supposed to be the one to be sorry, not his daddy. Harry didn't blame Severus for keeping him in his room for so long, it had given him time to calm down and think. He didn't blame Severus for being angry and not wanting to see him for a little while, his dad was angry and had every reason to be.

"Harry?" Severus frowned with worry. Was Harry mad at him? The boy had every reason to be. Forty-five minutes must have been unbearably long for the six year old.

"It's okay," Harry muttered finally and rubbed at his red and itching eyes.

"Yes, it is. Everything is fine now," Severus smiled lightly. Raising a six year old was bothersome, demanding and irritating (sometimes terrifying) business, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry lay snug in his father's fold and fell asleep, exhausted.

Yes. Everything was fine.

To be continued...


	2. Ch2

**PART II**

That evening, after a much needed nap, a talk about yelling, supper and a game of Gobstones, Harry lay in his bed, waiting for his daddy to tell him to nightly bed-time story. Only today, he wanted something else.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry paused and bit his lip apprehensively. He had wanted this for a long time, but was always too scared to ask. Back at the Dursleys, Aunt Petunia did it every night for Dudley. His cupboard was too far from Dudley's bedroom for him to hear. But ever so often, if he got lucky and was cleaning the hall, or the upstairs bathroom, he'd hear it. It was so soothing. Harry knew he was too old for this kind of stuff...but just once, he'd like to be sung to sleep.

"What is it Harry? You know you can tell me anything," Severus urged.

"Will...will you sing me a song?" Harry stammered, flushing immediately. "You know...like, like a...lullaby maybe?"

Severus frowned. Harry wanted him to sing him a lullaby? Where did that come from? How was he suppose to sing a lullaby, he did not sing.

"I do not sing."

"Oh...never-mind then," Harry murmured feebly.

"I am not efficient at the task," Severus tried to explained. "You don't want to hear me sing, Harry. How about a story instead?"

"Oh...okay, sure," Harry was clearly disappointed and Severus let out a huge sigh...well, here goes nothing...

_'Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me,  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know _

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away..._ahem." Severus finished his song and glared at a staring Harry.

"There! Happy?"

"No. You _are _horrible!" Harry smirked wickedly.

"Why you ungrateful little monster."

Harry screamed and ducked under the covers as Severus tackled him with tickles.

"Okay, okay!" Harry yelped, twisting and wiggling under the duvet. "You aren't bad, you're not, you're not!"

But Severus continued with fingers, grabbing at Harry's sides. "AHHH! I take it back. You're good, you're great!" Harry laughed so hard tears reappeared in his eyes, only this time they were happy ones.

"Humph," Severus huffed and pulled away, crossing his arms. "That ought to teach you!"

A small forehead and two sparkling eyes peeked from the edge of the duvet. Harry looked at his daddy mischievously, poked his tongue out and made a funny noise.

Severus raised an eyebrow and moved to swat Harry's head, but missed when the boy dove under the covers. "Brat!"

"Your one and only," Harry muttered face full of fabric.

"Indeed," Severus snorted and thought affectionately; w_ell, thank Merlin for that, I don't know what I'd do with another miscreant like you._

"Accio toy dragon," Severus called and seconds later a green plush toy came zooming into the bedroom. "Here," he announced and shoved the Romanian Longhorn at Harry.

Harry gaped at him, flabbergasted. "But...but you said I couldn't have it till tomorrow."

"Well, I changed my mind," Severus declared. He really should stick to his word and keep the toy till tomorrow, but he wanted to see the shock and smile on Harry's face. He couldn't help but smile when Harry took the dragon from his hands and cuddled it under the covers.

"Now, how about a story?" Severus asked as he sunk down on the bed.

"I get a story too?"

"Of course."

"What kind of story?"

"My kind of story," said Severus. "Like always. Now, close your eyes and listen." Harry obeyed.

"Ahem," Severus cleared his throat and started unenthusiastically in his professor voice. "It was the year 1762 and a dispute had broken out between two of the most..."

"Your suppose to say onsuponatime.." Harry mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're suppose to say 'once upon a time'," Harry said again, looking up expectantly at frowning man.

"What?" Severus said loudly with indignation. "This is not a fairly tale!"

"But you're suppose to say 'once upon a time', you never say 'once upon a time'!" Harry grumbled. "Or 'a long long time ago', you can do that."

"Fine!" Severus huffed. A fairy tale! The child wanted a bloody fairy tale! His stories were not fairy tales, Severus Snape does not waste his time with fairy tales! The stories he tell are always based on real people and real events, not that made up mumble jumble like in Beedle the Bard.

"_A long, long time ago" _Severus grinded as he glared at Harry, who offered him a toothy grin. He really did indulge the boy too much. _"_In the year 1762, a dispute had broken out between two of the most prominent Potion Master of the age. Their names were Glabi Humphrey and Alexander Beamish..."

oooXooOxOooXooo

"Aunt Minnie! Hi!" Harry announced happily, he leaped out of the fireplace and ran towards McGonagall. But Severus grabbed a skinny arm and brushed all the ash off the boy's robes before letting him go. Harry jumped into McGonagall's arms and gave her a big bear hug.

The floo was convenient, but Harry always came out looking like some sort chimney sweep boy. Severus faired only slightly better; he dusted himself off and cleaned the floor of ash with a swift flick of the wand, Dumbledore hated dust on his one thousand year old antique rugs.

"Hello, Harry," the deputy headmistress smiled and drew her arms around the small boy. "How are you, child. Well, I hope?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Have you been a good boy?" McGonagall asked. Harry paused and bit his lip.

"Well...sort of," Harry mumbled, shrugging with downcast eyes.

"Sort of?"

"Well...I got in trouble yesterday for touching daddy's shrinking potion"

"Harry! You know better than that! Potions can be very dangerous," McGonagall chided holding Harry by the arms.

"Awww...I know," Harry whined. "Daddy got really mad...he yelled at me."

"Hmmm...well, he shouldn't have yelled," and at this, McGonagall threw Severus a pointed look. "But remember that those rules are there for a reason, Harry. You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know, I know. Daddy already said."

"Good," McGonagall finished.

"Ah! Severus, Harry, safe journey?" A deep, jolly voice came from across the room. It was Albus Dumbledore. Severus nearly rolled his eyes_...safe journey? The journey only took 10 seconds, you old coot. And there hasn't been an accident in floo travel in 180 year__s__!_

"Uncle Albus!" Harry squirmed out of McGonagall's arms and charged Dumbledore with a running tackle.

"Hi, Uncle Albus." Harry mumbled against the fabric of the long robes.

"Hello, my dear Harry. How have you been?" asked the man with the long white beard.

"Great, sir. How are you?"

"I am very well, Harry. Thank you," Albus answered as he patted the boy's head. Harry grumbled and twisted away.

"Lemon drop, Harry?" the headmaster offered a handful of the yellow sweet to Harry. The six year old turned to Severus.

Severus wished the old man would stop pushing his bad habits onto Harry.

_Always with the sherbet lemons, that man! Damn him and his sweet tooth! Why must he indulge Harry's so? It's not as if I forbid Harry candy. _

"Just one, Harry," Severus relented, after all, it was only one.

"Only one, Severus?" Albus spoke as if outraged. "You can never have just one sherbet lemon. Why don't you take two, Harry. Oh, and I have this chocolate frog I've been saving."

Severus glared at the headmaster.

"No, it's okay," Harry muttered politely, though clearly reluctant. "You keep it. I'll just have the lemon drops."

"Nonsense, my boy," Dumbledore dismissed with a smile. "You see, since I am a collectible, I get a life-time supply of chocolate frogs for free."

"A life-time supply? For real?" Harry gasped.

"Oh, yes, have I not mention it before? Ah, I must be going senile...oh well," Dumbledore wondered off. Harry tilted his head, Severus felt like hitting his head against the wall, and McGonagall chuckled. "Yes...ah...where was I?"

"Uhhh..."

"Right! A life-time supply! I think I shall send in another order more tomorrow. You take this for now." The old wizard held out the sweet, but instead of taking it, Harry turned back to Severus with a hopeful look. The Potion Master's eyebrow twitched.

"Headmaster, I don't think..."

"Oh, come Severus. It's only a chocolate frog, no harm done," McGonagall admonished.

"Fine, fine, take them all! What do I care," Severus threw up his arms in defeat. "But you, young man, will not take a bite out of that chocolate before supper."

"Yes, sir," Harry beamed, thanked Dumbledore, popped one of the miniature lemons into his mouth and sucked happily.

Severus grumbled under his breath, something about a sugar rush, and rubbed a temple with one hand.

"Harry, go play while I have tea with the headmaster and Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, daddy." Obediently, Harry strolled to the far side of the room and started to play with Fawkes and the conjured toys.

"So, Severus, how are things?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"Egh..." the Potion Master grunted

"That bad, eh?" said McGonagall in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

oooXooOxOooXooo

"And then he took my dragon away..." Harry babbled, sitting on his daddy's lap, mouth full of chocolate fog.

McGonagall threw Severus a disapproving glare. Severus glared right back, not giving an inch. Who was she to question his parenting methods...besides he gave it back, hadn't he?

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. And then he put me in a time out...and he didn't come back for like foreeeeever!" Harry said dramatically, making a face and drawing a slight chuckle from Dumbledore. Dumbledore who sat there with that all knowing expression and familiar twinkle.

Harry wiggled on his father's bony lap and took another bit out of his chocolate. Chocolate was good, much better than the spinach and peas his daddy made him eat at supper.

"...and then I said that I was sorry, and that I didn't hate him," Harry recalled. Severus sighed and unconsciously tightening his grip on Harry's waist, all the while a small curve formed on his lips.

"...and then he started talking, and talking and talking about how I'm not suppose to yell at him," Harry drawled, pushing his lips together. Severus smirked as he listened sluggishly to Harry's tale. _Humph, just like the boy to exaggerate everything. Well, at least he heard me._

"...and then he started to sing...but he was soooooo bad!" Harry announced indiscreetly.

_Why I never! _Severus thought as he threw daggers at the boy sitting in his lap. McGonagall raised her eyebrows and grinned while Dumbledore let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, as I recall, Severus' talents lie elsewhere," the old wizard piped in, grinning with that irritating twinkle.

"Oh, definitely. He can't carry a tune to save his entire potion stores," McGonagall snickered.

"HA!" Severus snorted. "Very finny, Minerva. I'd like to see you caroling."

"But this isn't about me, dear Severus," the woman purred devilishly. "Perhaps you should take lessons, I'm sure Harry would be glad to give you a few pointers. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry blushed and shook his head frantically from side to side.

"Enough!" Severus bellowed, startling the boy in his lap. McGonagall looked too smug for his liking.

_Infuriating woman! How dare you laugh at my expense! I'll get you for this, just wait!_

"Okay, okay, no need to get your knickers in a knot," McGonagall dismissed. "Now, why don't you continue, Harry."

"Yeah...well. He trapped me under the covers and tickled me so hard my tummy hurt!" said Harry as he continued his tale. "...and then he told me a story of two feuding Potion Masters whose names were Gabi and Alex."

_Glabi! It's Glabi, you idiot child! Severus voiced silently, but didn't say anything._

"...and how they um, revo...revo...uh..." Harry twisted his head and looked to his daddy questioningly.

"Revolutionized," Severus answered helpfully, albeit dully.

"Yeah! Revo...lution..nizum, um potions!" Harry chirped excitedly...like he actually understood the moral of the story, which Severus doubted.

"A history lesson?" McGonagall exclaimed. "Seriously, Severus. Couldn't you find a children's tale to tell Harry, he is only six."

"For your information, my story was fine!" Severus retorted. He lifted Harry up and shifted the boy to get some much needed blood to his calves. "Children's tales are a bunch of ridiculous nonsense, full of gibberish and fabrication. _My _stories are based on facts, and noteworthy historical figures. They are both entertaining and educational."

"What Harry needs isn't a history lesson! He needs fun, engaging stories that inspire the imagination! Why don't you try a fable, those are very educational" McGonagall countered.

"Oh, believe me, Miverva, Harry has all the imagination he needs. I inspire a fascination to learn about things that matter. You'll see, he'll be the next Potion prodigy," Severus declared proudly and continued before McGonagall could interrupt. "Besides, Harry didn't mind my story at all, did you Harry?"

"No, it was good," Harry nodded. McGonagall huffed disbelievingly. "Really, Aunt Minnie. It was fun! Alex threw a nasty hex at Gabi that turned his skin orange!"

_Great! _Thought Severus._ That's probably all he remembered, so much for being 'educational'._

McGonagall couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. "Good on you, Severus. So much for 'educational' and 'inspiration'. I think you just 'inspired' him to prank. Good luck with that one."

Severus simmered in his chair, now he was more determined than ever to teach his son the legendary _true _tale of 'Glabi and Alex'.

Harry, completely oblivious to the debate around him continued yakking nonstop.

oooXooOxOooXooo

"Daddy, you're silly!" Harry giggled bubbly. It had been a week since Harry's tantrum, they were back in Prince Manor, and everything was back to normal. For Severus, normality just took a turn for the worst.

"I am not _silly!"_Severus growled with displeasure as he wiped the paint off his face. He is _never ever never _finger painting again! No matter how much Harry begged, whined or tugged at his sleeve.

"Are too!" Harry laughed, brushing a hand across face and smearing the red paint everywhere.

"I am not!" Severus grunted. "And be careful! Get paint on my nice polished floors and you are in big trouble."

But Harry ignored him, knowing full well a simple spellwould clean the mess in no time.

"You are too silly."

"I am definitely not silly!"

"Yes you are!" Harry insisted. "Everybody says that I am just like my father, even Uncle Albus. And a lot of people say that I am silly. So if I am silly, and I am just like you, then you must be silly too!"

Severus frowned. Harry knew who his biological father was, he never kept that truth from Harry. Surely the boy knew that when people say they were referring to James, not him.

"Harry...when people say that, they mean..."

"I know, but James _was _my daddy then. You _are_ my daddy now." Harry looked up at him. He looked ridiculous with a face plastered with red, blue and orange paint. But the only thing Severus noticed were those bright green eyes so fully of joy, trust and love.

And Severus wondered how he never realized before...just how lucky he truly is.

THE END.

*Billy Joel's Lullaby


End file.
